Guests at hotels or other hospitality venues are often given a keycard to be used to access a room or suite for lodging. The keycard is activated by hotel personnel upon check-in by the guest and deactivated upon check-out to prevent further access by the guest.
Guests may also be provided with vouchers or coupons during their stay to be used at in-house dining or retail locations. Hotels or other hospitality venues sometimes have business relationships with off-site entities that allow the guests to bill expenditures to their hotel account by providing room and user identification.
Throughout the drawings, reference numbers are re-used to indicate correspondence between referenced elements. The drawings are provided to illustrate embodiments described herein and not to limit the scope thereof.